Protecting the Girl on Fire
by FireBreadandSnares
Summary: Peeta Mellark never expected that he was going to be sent back into the arena. He thought that their love was true... But was it really? The Capitol is playing games with The Star-Crossed Lovers from District Twelve... But will he still be able to Protect the Girl on Fire? Rated T because it's The Hunger Games. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

**Author's Note: This is my very first actual story, so reviews are very much appreciated! Any tips of advice I am truly grateful for, so lay it on me! And since this is my first, expect a couple of things to be changing, so you might see deleted chapters, resubmitted chapters, and changes to the story, so brace yourself!**

**Okay, one thing has changed:**

**Peeta knows a little bit about the rebellion in the districts. Katniss does not. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta's POV

I send the final round of bread into the oven as my families supper, and start closing up the bakery early. Everyone in the district is rushing back to their home to watch the mandatory programming on at. Only I, take my time to walk back, knowing that all it is the Capitol showing their desperate, filthy, sick citizens Katniss' wedding dresses for our so called 'wedding'. I heard her prep team come to her home yesterday talking about all sorts of things.

I still haven't forgiven her or talked to her since the Victory Tour where I overkilled my love, while she acted away, pretending to be an innocent girl falling in love with me. I thought what we had in the arena was real. That those kisses were real. That those moments were real. That Katniss loved me. But it was all an act for the Capitol.

I mean, I understand that my life is very important, but I would have sacrificed myself if she didn't have those nightlock berries. I tried to stop her, but I would do anything to be close to Katniss.

But there's a part of me that wants to see her again. See her stunning grey eyes. Her soft brown hair, almost always in some sort of braid. Her olive skin. Her voice. But the other part of me still feels betrayed by what she had done. It was real to me, but to her, it was an act. But now, I don't know what to believe.

I arrive at my home, and fix myself some cheesy buns. Katniss' favorite. I turn on my TV, just wanting the program to be over so I can get some sleep. I see the Capitol seal, then Caesar Flickerman's face blabbing about Katniss' face, and eyes, and all sorts of things that I really don't want to hear. But that all changes when the first photo appears on the screen. She looks stunning. Her hair down, with soft waves. Her skin flawless, with not a single scar or scratch. And the dress. What do I say about it? It's tight but loose, and makes her look long and lean. I barely contain myself from going to Katniss' and reconnecting with her.

I'm about to shut off the TV when Caesar Flickerman tells the audience to not turn off the TV. The attention is then directed to President Snow, opening up a card that says 75. In a sturdy voice, he says:

"_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest amongst them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

My body reacts before my mind does, and suddenly, I am sprinting to Katniss' house, which is right after Haymitch's, conveniently. When my mind actually catches up, I realize that she is running away because she is the only living female victor from District 12, and is the default female tribute. I call out her name, but there is no response. Haymitch gets me in his house.

"Come with me. We can deal with her later."

"You're not going in the arena. I'll volunteer. I have to protect Katniss." I say, Haymitch not as drunk as I thought he would be.

"I wasn't going to oppose that, but talk about the victor of these games. Ever since she pulled out those berries and did that suicide act, there has been rebellion against the Capitol in way too many districts. And since she was the one who pulled out the berries, they are using her as their mockingjay as they call it. You know, with her pin and stuff," says Haymitch, keeping eye contact with me.

"Let me ask you a question," Haymitch says, while pulling out a small carton full of what I assume is liquor.

"Okay." I say.

"Do you want the games to end forever?" he says, just before taking a drink.

"Yes! Of course! Innocent children are dying for the entertainment of the Capitol! I want them to end now!" I yell in his face, my pain coming out.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now since the Capitol is in charge of the games, then if the rebellion becomes stronger, the Capitol will be defeated and the games would be over, right? And since I have super awesome psychic powers, I know Katniss would have a big part of this. But if she in these games, which I know she is going to attempt to keep you alive, kills herself trying to keep you alive, then the rebellion will end and the games will continue. And we don't want that to happen, do we? So do you understand, Peeta?" Haymitch concludes, while getting some more alcohol.

I do understand. And it means that I am going to die.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! If I get 2 by next Sunday, I WILL update, so feel free to review for more chapters. And BTW, 2 from the same author does not count!**

**See ya,**

**FireBreadandSnares**


	2. Chapter 2: The Changes

**Authors Note: Sorry everyone, I know it was a bit longer than expected, but I really get motivated when people review. Since I got 2 reviews, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

After talking with Haymitch, I head over to my home, trying to piece together all of the things that happened after I closed the bakery:

_Katniss and I are going back into the arena, there's been rebellions starting in some of the districts, and I am going to die for the sake of the rebels and Katniss._

Katniss. Katniss. I can't get her off of my mind. How she's doing right now. I want to see how she's doing, but I know she wouldn't want to see me anyways. Probably thinks that I am going to be the victor in the games and she is going to die. But I am never going to let that happen. I love Katniss. And I would do anything to prevent her from dying. She will be a victor once again. And I will guarantee that she will. Even if it means sacrificing my own life.

* * *

I arrive back home and head straight to bed. The events of this day have been thought out way too much in my head. I don't even bother to change into my pajamas or brush my teeth. Things that my prep team would scold me about. But frankly, all that I want to do now is get this day over with and start the day new.

* * *

_I'm in a desert with the beating hot sun coming down at me. I try to move, but the sun is like an invisible barrier that I can't get through. In the distance I see Katniss, dressed in the same wedding dress I saw right before they announced the quell. She slowly walks toward me, with a bright smile. She continues to walk towards me, but still quite slow. I can feel my need for her grow more and more. When she finally comes meets me, she sticks out her hand as if trying to help me up. I use every last bit of energy that I have left and reach out towards her hand. But suddenly a hovercraft comes and two peacekeepers drop down and grab Katniss. She tries to get away, but the peacekeepers are too strong for her. I get a shot of adrenaline and I run towards her, but they already have her on the hovercraft, with the Capitol seal. I yell out her name, and she shouts out my name, but the hovercraft doesn't leave. Instead, President Snow comes off, and approaches me._

_ "You __will__ obey the Capitol. And you are not getting her back until you do." President Snow says in a stern voice. And just as fast as he arrives, he is gone._

I jolt awake, seeing that it's morning already. I change into a new pair of clothing, consisting of a soft green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I make some eggs, and sit at the table alone, soon to be accompanied by Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna, and Katniss in the Capitol.

_I have to get us three all together. Plan for the games. Work out. Inspect all of the competition. Train. Work. If we aren't prepared for this, then we're dead meat. _

I make a quick decision to go over to Katniss' house, to get her, then over to Haymitch's, which is closest to both of our homes. But when I arrive there, it is not Katniss who answers, it is Mrs. Everdeen.

"Peeta! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Come, come inside!" Mrs. Everdeen says, gesturing for me to come inside. I am not surprised to see that their house looks exactly the same. The same Capitol furniture. The same wall paper. The same everything.

"How have you been?" she asks, with true attention in her eyes that are very similar in color to mine.

"Ah, keeping busy. Painting and baking in my free time. Is it okay if Katniss goes to Haymitch's house with me? You know it's never too early for planning the strategies in the games." I say with a smile, trying to keep things from turning into a long, boring conversation.

"I'm afraid you can't. After she got out of that unoccupied victor homes, she went straight to Haymitch's. Said she wanted a drink. Since Haymitch is almost always drunk, he got her drunk and now she's in bed. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?" she says, and I know she is not lying because Katniss doesn't want to see me.

"Is it okay if I just see her? I've always like it when I see her sleeping. She almost never scowls or anything!" I say, WAY to happily. This leads to a yes from Mrs. Everdeen. But before I go up to the stairs following Mrs. Everdeen to Katniss' room, I get a glass of water for Katniss. Everything is in the same places, it's as if it's my home but with different people.

I arrive at Katniss' room, and it's obvious that she is distraught. Her hair is more tangled than usual. Her clothes are dirty and untidy. She would be a nightmare for Effie and her prep team, but I still see the beauty in her. As a gaze at her, I realize how little I have seen her since the victory tour. I set the water on her bedside table, And leave. I'll see her in a couple of hours anyway.

* * *

Seeing Katniss sleeping inspires me to paint a picture on how she looked after she had gotten the medicine from the feast for my leg. In the picture I show her cut in her forehead from Clove, and all of the scars and blood on her body. But I mainly highlight her face, trying to get my message across. That Katniss will do anything for the people that she loves, and that she is beautiful in any light. After looking for a while, I realize that for a very long time, I have underestimated how determined Katniss can get. If she wants something, then she WILL get it. But not in a way that she whines. It's kind of like she fights for what she really, REALLY wants

* * *

Painting gets boring after a while, so I head over to the hob - a place I rarely visit - and head over to the liquor table.

"Hey Ripper. Has Haymitch been around her for a while?" I ask, getting to the point quickly.

"Oh yeah, he was here yesterday! Got a whole crate of white liquor. He really likes that stuff, doesn't he?" she questions, with her green eyes almost knowing what I'm going to be asking after.

"Well I don't want you selling him any alcohol at all. If he comes, deny letting him purchase anything. I'm doing this for the best, and it will only work if you help me with it. Can you do that?" I plead, hoping that she doesn't mind the desperation in my voice.

"I can try, but…" her voice trails off.

I dig in my pocket and collect all of my spare change collected over the months. It's a lot, actually, but I know it's worth it. "Take this. And please don't let him buy any more alcohol." I say, as I turn away and head back to my horrible, Capitol perfected home.

* * *

I really didn't want Katniss to experience being drunk again, so I make a decision that even surprises myself. I sneak into Haymitch's house, take all of the boxes, and head back to my house. It was pretty easy, actually, because Haymitch is really hard to wake up when he is sleeping after he is hung over, so all that I really had to do was be normal, but not too loud. I scurry into the kitchen in my house, and dump all of the liquor out.

_ That'll show them what happens when you drink! _

I place the box right by the door, so I won't forget it when I return to Katniss' house.

* * *

My brain starts to hurt after all of the painting and stealing, so I decide that it's probably safe to go over to Katniss'. But I change my mind quickly, and go to Haymitch's instead. But instead of just one person, Katniss is there, sitting at the table with Haymitch, looking like she's taking a drink out of something. I take the box filled with the empty bottles, and drop it down right in front of her, startling her enough that she doesn't take a sip.

"There, it's done," I say, with my arms crossed over my chest. Haymitch seems pretty focused on plotting out how I had taken his liquor, and gotten rid of it.

"What's done?" Katniss says with confusion.

"I poured all the liquor down the drain." I confidently say.

"You what?" Haymitch says in shock, finally realizing that his money that he spent on liquor is all gone.

"I tossed the lot." I say. I think I sound like a broken record now, repeating myself over and over again.

"He'll just buy more," Katniss says, as if trying to outsmart me and allow Haymitch to have his liquor. But that is not going to happen.

"No, he won't," I say. "I tracked down Ripper this morning and told her that I'll turn her in the second she sold to either of you. I paid her off too, just for good measure, but I don't think she's eager to be back in the Peacekeepers custody."

Haymitch tries to swipe his knife at me, but all that it really does is help me with my reflexes in the games.

"What business is it of yours what he does?" Katniss says again, and I think we both are like broken records now too.

"It's completely my business. However it falls out, two of us are going to be in the arena again with the other as mentor. We can't afford any drunkards on this team. Especially not you, Katniss." I say, fighting back.

"What? Last time is the only time I've been drunk!" she says, now trying to defend herself. I can tell she's still a little hungover, by the way that she stumbles over her words.

"Yeah, and look at the shape you're in." I say, knowing that this will end soon.

She turns to Haymitch, looks him in the eyes, and says:

"Don't worry, I'll get you some liquor."

"Then I'll turn you both in. Let you sober up in the stocks." I say.

"What's the point of this?" Haymitch asks, the only thing of actual substance he's said to be all day.

"The point is that two of us are coming home from the Capitol. One mentor and one victor," I say, knowing that after this I can't bare being in the same room as them. "Effie's sending me recordings of all the living victors. We're going to watch their games and learn everything we can about how they fight. We're going to put on weight and get strong. We're going to start acting like Careers. And one of us is going to be a victor again whether you two like it or not!"

I go out the door, slamming it behind me. I run back to my house as tears start streaming down my face.

_I can't believe I just said that! Forcing Katniss and Haymitch to do something they don't want to do! All I can do now is end the day and start off fresh tomorrow. _

And that is exactly what I do. As I doze off a similar dream from last night accompanies my sleep. And there is only one thought that calms me down:

I'm going to end this day and start off fresh tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It makes me sooooooo happy when I realize that I am not just posting for myself, I am posting for people to read! Chapter 3 will be coming soon, so hang tight and it'll be up ASAP!**

**Oh yeah, and:**

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

**!**

**-FireBreadandSnares**


	3. Chapter 3: The Convincing

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is visiting my story! I really apreciate it when people review, though! And not just Cotix14. Here's chapter 3, so enjoy!**

**Note: I have noticed that for the past 2 chapters, I had not put a disclaimer. There is one on my profile if I forget, but I will now on try to remember about it.  
**

**Note about the note: The disclaimer below is also ment for the 2 chapters before.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does.  
**

* * *

After last night, I really just wanted to see Haymitch and Katniss again so I could apologize about my behavior. I never wanted them to feel forced to train and be like the Careers. I just wanted the best for them, so the games would be easier to deal with. It's hard to cope having Katniss and Haymitch mad at me. After I moved out of my family's house, they have been the closest thing to my actual family. And when your family hates you, it's hard. Very hard.

* * *

As I slowly build up the courage to go back to Katniss' and Haymitch's, I bake some things for them. I make some onion and herb bun for Haymitch. I find him kind of like an onion. The outside isn't too pretty, but if you peel back the layers, then you get a pretty good inside. Tangy, yet sweet, with a nice crunch. Katniss' is harder, though. She's hard to figure out. It's a hard, definitely. But I catch myself stopping baking, so I continue. But that's when it hits me. She's like a berry turnover. There's a light, airy outside that surrounds the inside. But when you get to the middle, you get that sweet, tart, filling that pairs perfectly with outside layer. And it isn't too much, but pairs perfectly with a warm drink such as coffee or tea. I make some of those along with cheese buns, Katniss' favorite.

* * *

When the pastries are finished, I bring them over to Katniss' house first. She answers the door, and I begin to plead my case.

"Katniss, I really didn't mean to force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I just want the best for both of you, and wanted the games to be easier to cope with. I'm sorry if you're mad at me and -" I say right before Katniss interrupts apology pulls me into a kiss. Her lips are soft and warm. The feeling is familiar, but also very unrecognizable due to the long time that I have received a kiss from Katniss. But the warm feeling spreads through me, and invigorates my soul. I'm sure she feels the same way. At that moment I finally realize how much I truly love Katniss. She has a fire in her that I'll never have, but I think that she acts differently when she is around me. It's almost like there's something about me that cools down the fire and brings her back down to Earth. It's a feeling that I want more and more and more of.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" Prim says with annoyance in her voice. "But before you leave I will take some of those!" She continues while taking the basket full of Katniss treats to the table, siting herself down, and devouring a berry turnover.

"These are delicious! You HAVE to make me some more of these soon! They are all going to be gone in a matter on minutes!" Prim says with her mouth full of turnover.

"Maybe some other time, Prim." I say, giving her a slight wink and a smile. "Katniss, do you want to go outside?" I say in a much more serious tone.

We proceed to a venture on to bench in between two empty victor homes.

"Listen, I understand if you're mad at me, but if we aren't our best, we'll be easy prey. We still competitors, but again, easy prey if we're out of it. Let's say that Finnick Odair or Johanna Mason is in the games. Then what do we do? They're a lot older and stronger than us, and in their prime age. Plus, there are a lot of favorites in these games. People might not want to sponsor 'the star-crossed lovers of District 12'. The point is, that if we don't train, then we'll be gone, and one of us won't be a victor again. I mean, I still have to talk to Haymitch, but I just wanted to get to you first. Do you get what I am saying, because if you have any questions then I'll be happy to answer them," I say, making sure that Katniss listens to my every word and understands what I am trying to get across to her.

" I understand, but I'm not quite sure if I want to start now. I will talk to Haymitch, and in a couple of days I promise you that I will tell you what we are going to do, okay? Does it sound alright to you?" Katniss asks with true affection and concern in here beautiful steel grey eyes.

"Whatever you want is fine by me." I say, and give her a hug. As we head off, I add, "Better hurry, or Prim is going to have all of the good stuff gone!" She gives a slight giggle as she hurries back, with her braid bouncing on her back.

I begin the trek over Haymitch's house. I hope that it'll be as easy as it was with Katniss, but I know from experience that a Haymitch, who is sober and doesn't have his alcohol handy, is an unhappy Haymitch. But strangely, Haymitch often gives better advice when he is drunk. I arrive at his door, bracing for impact. But impact doesn't happen. Instead, I get Haymitch, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact. None of us say anything for a long time, so I believe that I'll start the conversation, because Haymitch looks to be in no mood at all to talk to me.

"I brought you some rolls. I though you might want some. They have some different kinds of herbs and some caramelized onions. I personally like these a lot. But my favorite changes everyday. Or at least it usually changes. Listen, I'm really, really poured your liquor away, but I had to do what I had to do. If we are going to have a chance at having a victor in these games, then we have to be in better shape than this. Do you get what I am trying to get across to you?" I ask, meaning every word.

Dead silence. For an extended period of time. If he's going to be stubborn, let Katniss deal with him. He probably hates me. She always was his favorite. I begin to leave, when I think of one last thing to say to him.

"If you want to talk, I'll be next door. Katniss will come soon anyways, so you're not going to be able to escape by not talking." And with that, I gently close the door and return back to my home.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of days, anxiously wait for a word back from Katniss. I take any moments that I can look out the window, so I can see if anyone is coming. I know it seems kind of compulsive, but as I said before, all that I wanted from them was the best. I wanted things to be easier. I wanted them to be the ones that the other tributes look out for. But if we didn't start soon, then we probably be less strong than some of the other victors. Still strong and good competitors, but not good enough to beat the other victors.

* * *

It's almost the end of the day when I get a knock on the door. I immediately rush to the door, hoping that it's Katniss. I my pleasure, it is her. She comes in, and seats herself at the table.

"Listen, Peeta. Haymitch was really hard to convince. I must have had hundreds of conversations with him, and he wouldn't bulge until literally the 101th conversation. Ever since you took away his liquor, he has been in such a bad mood," Katniss says very seriously. I can tell that she is serious and really wants to get back to training and hunting. "So we worked out a plan. If he works out with us, and listens to us, and cooperates, then after the games we'll buy him some more liquor and he can do what he wants with it."

"That sounds good to me. He won't be in the best mood after the games, but at least he'll be sober enough to give us smart advice." I say, truthfully.

Katniss walks out the door, but before she leaves, she says, "Peeta, can you make me some more of those turnovers and the cheese buns? Prim ate mostly all of them and now all I got was half of a turnover and a cheese bun."

"I'll get to that tomorrow. You go to bed, Katniss. You look tired."

"I am. And we start at 7 am tomorrow, at the Meadow, just so you know."

"Thanks. It would be kind of weird if I went to your house and no one was there." I say with a wink.

And with that, Katniss departs my home and runs back to her house.

* * *

As I fall asleep in a peaceful mood, a very not very peaceful dream joins me in my bed.

_I am inside of the cave that Katniss and I had been in for the games. I wake up, remembering that Katniss had fed me some berries with sleep syrup so she could go to the feast by herself. I think to myself that the feast probably hasn't started yet and if I get there soon, then I can protect her. I start moving away from the cave and I make my way over to the Cornucopia. I hide myself in some bushes, only to have Cato find me soon after. _

_ "Well, well, well. Who do we have hear?" Cato says in his usual ruthless tone. At that moment, a few bushes away from me is Katniss running up to the table, and grabbing the bag that has the 12 on it. Clove has a knife slash her forehead, and pins her down. "Hey Clove! Look who I have hear!" This distracts both Katniss and Clove, and I can see the pain in Katniss' eyes. Suddenly, Clove sends her knife straight though Katniss' heart. A single cannon signals her death. I shout out her name, but there is no response._

_ "My turn." Cato says with a sickly twisted smile on his face. He slashes me a couple of times in my chest with his sword then drops me. _

_ "Let him die slowly and painfully." Clove says, as the both her and Cato leave. _

I wake up, panting and very nervous. To my surprise, it is already 6:45, and I have very little time to reach the Meadow. I take a muffin and start sprinting over there. As another surprise, I am the only one there. In the distance, I see Haymitch and Katniss, slowly walking over here. You can tell that they are tired. But I will work us hard. I will make us strong. And district 12 will have yet another victor.

* * *

**R  
**

**_E  
**

**_V  
**

**_I  
**

**_E  
**

**_W  
**

**_!  
FireBreadandSnares.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Haitus

**Author's Note: Hello to those of you who are reading! I will not be updating for the next 4 days, so don't be worried that I ditched the story. Thanks to all that reviewed, and please keep reviewing when I am gone. In my spare time, I will be typing up the next chapter, so don't be surprised if on Monday you get two chapters instead of one. Thank you for all of your support and motivation! It's really you guys that review that keep us authors going! **

**FireBreadandSnares**


	5. Chapter 6: The Training and The Reap

**Author's Note: Yea, that haitus was a bit longer that expected. You have every right to be mad at me. I know, I am the worst author for updating, (Okay, maybe not the complete worst, but still...)but I am planning/hoping/working super dooper hard to update again today again. You probably will not see another chapter, though. If not, it will (hopefully!) come out tomorrow morning. Well anyways, here you go, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Prep and The Reap**

* * *

After Katniss and Haymitch arrive at the Meadow, we begin our workout immediately. Since I remember reading an old book on exercising and working out, I apply that to our work out and prep for the games. We start by stretching muscles, to prevent cramps. After, we do a short run throughout the woods, led by Katniss, to warm up. At first, I'm worried about where we are going, but I am reassured as I notice that all that we are doing is a couple of simple laps around the fence surrounding District 12. Around our third lap, I notice this, and to get rid of the awkward silence that accompanies us.

"So Katniss, how's Prim doing?" I ask, surprising Katniss at first, but realizing that it was just me.

"Well she's 13 now, so it seems like she's so much older, but at the same time, she's still the innocent little girl I volunteered for last year. And she really likes all of the pastries that made for us. Well mainly her, I guess." Katniss says in between breaths, while we cross behind the Hob. I cringe at the far-away sight of the vendors of the Hob, as they are not in the best condition. I really haven't been too fond of the Hob, due to the fact that my family was blessed to be owning and maintaining a bakery, so we were never too hungry. But the people there were the complete opposite. Well, I guess some of them weren't. If Katniss hadn't been in the games, I bet she would be there, trading off the game she caught in the morning for basic necessities. And then she would have been fed. Not full, but fed.

"Can we stop now," Haymitch pleads, and only then do I notice that he is a good 10 feet away from us. "I'm not the one going in the games, you guys are. I could be plotting and thinking out your strategies for the games right now! But here I am, still running along. See! There's the meadow already. Can we stop?"

"Yes Haymitch. And it's really good that we are all working together. It'll build trust, and teamwork, so in the games, we'll be unstoppable. Now I got a schedule worked out. Every other day, we will be working out in the evening, so Katniss can get her hunting and trading done. You and I will have some free time to do whatever we want. If Katniss finishes early, then she can spend the rest of her time doing whatever she wants. At 12:00 we meet in Katniss' house, and lunch will be courtesy of Mrs. Everdeen. After that, all three of us can plan our strategies for the games, and then get a snack after about an hour. That will also be provided by Mrs. Everdeen. Soon after, we'll start the weapons part. I got some knives, made some spears, a sword, and Katniss has her bow and arrow, so we'll work with that. There's also some weights I made. Of course, all of these will never be as good as things are in the Capitol, but this is the best that we get. At 2:30 we'll start to do survival, which means that there will be things like fire building, and swimming, and tree-climbing, all sorts of things." I say, using my hand to make gestures, hopefully getting the message across to them. I hesitate, but only for a moment. "And all this will take place beyond the fence. We can't afford any Peacekeepers seeing what we're doing."

"Well look at the time Peeta! It's snack time! Where do we go?" Haymitch asks, already sweating buckets. You can see that he hasn't maintained his 'athletic form' from his teen years that I always overhear Mrs. Everdeen saying.

"Well I was planning to stop here, and do some use with the weapons for a couple minutes, then get a snack, but if you want to do some more laps, then that's-" I taunt Haymitch, while he gives me a disapproving look. I also see in the corner of my eye that Katniss is trying to hold back laughter. I love it when I see Katniss laugh. It isn't like it's annoying, or weird. It's a soft laugh, and I only see her laugh a couple of times. I wish she would more, though. It brings out a great side of her that I rarely see. But we all know that that isn't going to happen soon. **(A/N: The cheesy moments will slow down soon, but right now they are crucial to the story!)**

"I'll start with the weight lifting!" Haymitch interups. I knew that he wouldn't do more running even if it ment that he had to do stuff with weapons.

"I'll use the knifes." Katniss says, her happy laughing expression gone with the cool breeze that surrounds us.

I think for a while before I pick one. I could try the swords, but they aren't the best quality. I might be good at the spears, but again, not the best. My only other option is Katniss' bow and arrows. I might be okay at it, but if I mess it up her bow and arrows, then she'll never forgive me. But I decide to use them anyways.

"Katniss, is it okay if I use the bow and arrows? I mean if you really don't want me to, then I won't but since they are yours, then I should probably ask." I ask, while she throws a knife, startuling her.

"Whoa, Peeta! Don't do that again! Especially when I have knives!" Katniss says.

"Sorry, sorry. First of all, drop the knifes. Not that I don't trust you, or anything, but I think you don't want to be in the Arena with Haymitch. And second, all I ment to do was ask if you could help me with them." I ask, trying to calm her down. She can be very visous when she is scared.

"Sure. But not for too long, 'kay? I plan to be using the bow and arrows in the Arena, so if you get most of the training with them, it won't help me." she says quietly, while walking with me over to the hollow log where she stores her very own personal weapon that she is lending to me.

I put the quiver of arrows on my back, and then pick up the bow. I hold the front with my left hand, and my right grabs an arrow from my back. I place it in the bow, and using Katniss' guidence, I find a place to aim, and pull back the bow string. I close my left eye, steady my hands and arms, and aim. I take a couple of deep breaths, then release the arrow.

It flies straight into the tree, but now where I want it to land. Around three feet from a weird place at the bark that I was aiming at. I take a couple more shots, but none hit the target. Some get close, but in the Arena, and reality, they would be very far off. I quit after a couple shots.

"Quit already, Mellark? You haven't even tried a moving target!" Katniss says in a joking tone.

"Well I don't have a natural talent like you, Katniss. In fact, I won't even be using the bow and arrow in the arena, so what's the point?" I say, putting the bow and arrows away. Meanwhile, Haymitch has started with the knifes, where thankfully, he isn't too bad at. After this, we get a snack, then start talking about the games. We go over several things, like alliances, the cornucopia, survival, training and the game makers, etc. We end it soon, because we are all tired. But after that, the days fly by. Soon enough, the day before the reaping comes, and we are ready to go. Tomorrow could be the games, and we would be more prepared than any other district victor.

All three of us arrive at the square, to see that the rest of the district is here. They obviously are nervous, excited, and mad. Nervous, because of the 3 people that they MUST of had some experience are going back to the Capitol and into the Arena. Excited, because their children are spared for another year. Mad, because all districts except for the Capitol are enjoying seeing people die for entertainment. And I agree with all of them. Katniss walks away from us and heads to the female victor zone, where she is the only one. I stand tall beside Haymitch, on my left. I get deja vu as I remember only a short year ago, I was standing in a crowd of people, where any one of them could have been chosen for the 74th annual hunger games. But it was me. Peeta Mellark. But now it is the 75th and I am still going into the Arena for a second time. I tune out all of the boring stuff, and once they go over to the female victor reaping ball, and spends a really long time stalling and waving her hand around in the bowl, when the only sheet in there. She finally picks up the sheet, and reads into the microphone: Katniss Everdeen. Katniss slowly walks up to the stage, and takes her place beside Effie. I hear the faint cries of Katniss' mom and Prim.

When she walks over to the male victor reaping ball, she quickly pulls out a name.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

"I volunteer!"

I make my way up to the stage, and stand beside Effie. Like last year, we go into the justice building, and go through a path through the building, only to see the new head Peacekeeper. Thread, I overheard Katniss saying. I expect to be arriving it the visitor room soon, but instead we enter a door which seems leads to the back of the building.

"New procedure." Thread says, smiling, yet I have no idea why he would be smiling. He opens up a door, we are led into a car, with Effie and Haymitch following us. The door is shut, and there is no crowd, no photographers, no nothing. All there is are Peacekeepers and us. We didn't even get to say goodbye to our families. For me, it would have been the last moment I had with them. But now, I am all alone. And I didn't get to say goodbye to the ones that I truly loved.

* * *

**Woot woot! I got it done! I will start the next one IMMEADIATLY. Hope you (or are) had a good day! I'll update tomorrow. If not, you can PM/rant at me for as long as you like. But'll probably update. And anyways, I realize that this was probably a bland chapter, but we're going to the Capitol, so things will spice up! And also, I am going to be adding a code word to each of my end-of-the-story authors note. Today's is... _Bubble Tea_! I'll tell you what you get in the next chapter. And also, I am getting a lot of hits, but not to many reviewers. If you hate it, TELL ME! If you love it, TELL ME! If you have any advice, TELL ME! I spend hours upon hours of writing and editing, and writing a review takes about 30 seconds. Taking that much time is not going to kill you! It really makes me happy when you do, so I suggest you do! Reviews=Faster and more frequent updates. **

**Well anyways, I gotta start on the next chapter, so sit tight and it'll be up ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 7: The Disclaimer

**It has come to my attention that I have forgotten a disclaimer! Here it is!:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. No profit is being made off of this. This is just fanwork made for Fans, by Fans.**


	7. Chapter 8: The Train

**Authors Note: I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a little upset. I got one review for the last chapter, and that was by Cotix14 (and BTW, you get some virtual berry turnovers, some onion and herb buns, and some cheese buns virtually made by Peeta! [She PMed me saying the code word after she forgot it in the review]) And so anyways, back on topic... we had an alltime high for hits on this story (164) and only one of those hitters did a review. As I said last time, I spend hours writing these chapters, and only getting one review makes me upset. Unless more people review, I'll take down the story. So enjoy this chapter, REVIEW, and have a good day!**

**FireBreadandSnares**

**P.S. Thanks Cotix14 for reviewing every chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. No profit is being made off of this. This is just fanwork made by fans, for fans.**

* * *

The car immediately bursts into life once all of the people necessary get on board. While we sit trough a bumpy ride to the Capitol train, I look to my right and see Katniss struggling to hold back tears. But I know that she will return soon. She shouldn't be worrying, as it will only be a couple weeks, and then she will be going back to District 12, her home.

"We'll write letters, Katniss." I say in an attempt to make Katniss feel better. "It will be better, anyway. Give them a piece of us to hold on to. Haymitch will deliver them for us is . . . they need to be delivered." I say, instantly regretting the last sentence. It will only make her feel like there's no hope for us. But there is! I hope that she remembers that all of that training wasn't for any reason. It was because we wanted to win. But I also wanted Katniss to have hope. During the last games, she only started to get some sort of hope when it came down to the final 5. But now, it seems as if she doesn't even think that she has a chance _at all._

* * *

We arrive at the train station, and board the train. Katniss goes straight to her room. I get a snack, and then go back to my room. _Did we really do enough? Is Katniss going to win these games? What if I get killed and I can't protect Katniss? _All of these questions roam my mind, until about 5:30pm, where I go over to the table. Effie and Haymitch arrive a minute later, but Katniss doesn't show up. The Avoxes bring out the food, and it almost looks better than last year. If, of course, that was possible. Effie goes to get Katniss while I observe what the people decided to serve us. There's a cold soup with some sort of pureed veggies, some crab cakes with a smooth, creamy lime paste. Some little birds with orange sauce, wild rice, and watercress. And for dessert, there is a chocolate custard with fresh cherries. I still believe that it is too much, but Effie is always saying, "After what I've seen in District 12, you deserve it."

When everyone is seated, we begin. I try a couple of things to make there be a conversation, but there is nothing that is really happening. I do my final go as we finish our main course and begin dessert.

"I love your new hair, Effie." I say, in hope of a true conversation, but the only person that replies is Effie.

"Thank you. I had it especially done to match Katniss' pin. I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle band and maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something so we could all look like a team." she says.

"I think that's a great idea," I say. "How about it, Haymitch?"

"Yeah, whatever." he says. Thankfully, he's not drunk, but still not in a good mood, obviously.

"Maybe we should get you a wig, too," Katniss says, I think as a joke, but the look that he gives in reply is the complete opposite of a joke. We finish our custard and put the plates in the center for the Avoxes to pick up.

"Shall we watch the recaps of the reapings?" Effie says, while dabbing her mouth. I go over and grab the remaining victors notebook I made a couple of days ago, and seat myself at the couch with the rest of the reapings. I cross off names until we get the 24 victors/tributes. After everything is finished, then I see at the result. There's Cashmere and Gloss from District 1, Brutus and Enborbia from District 2, Beetee and Wiress from 3, Finnick and Mags from 4, Malaya and Barbor from 5, Morphlings from 6, Blight and Johanna from 7, Cecelia and Woof from 8, Jitz and Reina from 9, Cassius and Ebon from 10, Chaff and Seeder from 11, and Katniss and I from 12.

We are all tired after the reapings so we decide to go to bed. Although Effie wishes us a good night's rest, I get the complete opposite. I had absolutely no luck getting even 5 minutes of sleeping, so I decide to roam around.

I end up going into a room where I take the old victor tapes the Effie lent to me so I could watch them. I start with Brutus, where I remember someone saying that he was a good friend with Haymitch. Just then Katniss walks in.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, to prevent an awkward silence.

"Not for long," she replies, coming in towards me.

"Want to talk about it?" I question. Sometimes I find that when you express what happened, then you feel better. She shakes her head as a no, and I extended out my arms for her to come in. I pop out Brutus' tape and look for some other interesting ones. After a couple of minutes, a Capitol attendant comes with some warm milk. Katniss must have ordered it.

"I brought an extra cup." The attendant said.

"Thanks," Katniss says in reply.

"And I added a touch of honey. For sweetness. And just a pinch of spice," he adds. He cuts himself off then exits the room.

"What's with him?" Katniss' asks.

"I think he feels bad for us," I say, taking a sip of the warm milk. The attendant was right. The honey added just a little sweetness, and wasn't overpowering at all. But the spice added a nice combo with the honey, and was quite nice. I think it might have been the most simple, yet scrumptious thing I have had in the Capitol. _Maybe I could try to make this into a pastry? _But my thought changes as I realize that I'm not going back home. Katniss is. And I can't change that. It will happen.

"Right," Katniss says in a skeptical tone, while pouring herself some of the milk.

"I mean it. I don't think the people in the Capitol are going to be all that happy about our going back in." I say to Katniss. "Or the other victors. They get attached to their champions."

"I guess they'll get over it once the blood starts flowing. So you're watching all the tapes again?" Katniss asks, after taking a sip of her milk.

"Not really. Just sort of skipping around to see people's different fighting techniques." I answer truthfully.

"Who's next?" she asks.

"You pick." I said. I really had seen almost all of them, except for Haymitch's, but if Katniss didn't want me to see them, then that was fine.

Katniss looks at all of the tapes until she finds the one that she wants to watch.

"We never watched this one," she says, while holding up a tape marked: Haymitch Abernathy, 50th Annual Hunger Games/ 2nd Quarter Quell.

"No. I knew Haymitch didn't want to. The same way we didn't want to relive our own games. And since we're all on the same team, I didn't think it mattered much."

"Is the person who won 25 in here?" Katniss asks, still holding Haymitch's tape.

"I don't think so. Whoever it was must be dead by now, and Effie only sent me victors that we might have to face." Katniss doesn't say anything so I assume she wants to watch it. "Why? You think we ought to watch it?"

"It's the only Quell we have. We might pick up something valuable about how they work." she says, and I do admit that I am a bit curious too.

"We don't have to tell Haymitch we saw it."

"Okay." I reply.

I put in the tape, and the video starts. I see a younger looking President Snow, but he still looks as deadly as ever. He announces that there are going to be double the normal amount of tributes, and then it quickly goes over to the District 12 reapings. The escort calls Maysilee Donner, and Katniss mutters something about her being her mother's friend.

"I think that's your mother hugging her, I say even more quite than Katniss.

"Madge." Katniss says.

"That's her mother. She and Maysilee were twins or something," I say. "My dad mentioned it once."

The escort pulls Haymitch's names, and at first, I don't recognize him at all. He has the grey Seam eyes similar to Katniss', dark, curly brown hair, strong arms and legs. When he makes it to the stage, he looks dangerous. Very dangerous. I bet he never expected to turn into what he is now or even become a victor.

"Oh. Peeta, you don't think he killed Maysilee, do you?" Katniss says, loud enough, however to wake someone up. I hope it isn't Haymitch, though.

"With forty-eight players? I'd say the odds are against it." I say quietly.

For the chariot rides, District 12 is dressed in these horrible coal miner outfits that fit horribly. Even the actual coal miners look better than them. We get to Haymitch's interview and even then he has the same personality that he does now. After watching the interview, it goes to the games and the arena must have been one of the most disguised looking ones yet. It's majestic, sure enough. With one section as a meadow, the next as woods, and the final as some snow capped mountains, most of the tributes are very distracted, while Haymitch had already gotten his weapons and a backpack before almost all of the tributes were off their plates. But it turns out that all of the things there are deadly. You would have to be very careful if you wanted to stay alive. Soon Maysilee and Haymitch become allies. Like Katniss and I, we were better together. They collected more rainwater, and caught more food. They were good.

As they moved from place to place during the entire games, they made it to a cliff. After an argument on where to go, they break up and Maysilee walks away. Moments later, Haymitch hears a scream. Haymitch goes to find her, and discovers that some hot pink birds with long, thin beaks are skewering her neck. Haymitch holds her hand as she dies, and stays with her until the very last moments.

Haymitch then goes over to the cliff, where a pebble falls off. Surprisingly, it comes back up. He does it with some other things, and realizes that there is a force field below the cliff.

In the afternoon, it comes down to the District 1 Career female and Haymitch. They fight throughout the woods until both are fatally injured. Haymitch leads her to the cliff where he discovered the force field. The girl throws her axe, but Haymitch is fast enough to duck and stay down. The axe comes back and slices through her head. The cannon booms and Haymitch realizes that he won the games. We take out the tape and sit there in silence.

"That force field at the bottom of the cliff, it was like the one on the roof of the Training Center. The one that throws you back if you try to jump off and commit suicide. Haymitch found a way to turn it into a weapon." I say. He's just as rebellious as us.

"Not just against the other tributes, but the Capitol too. You know they didn't expect that to happen. It made them look stupid that he figured out. I bet they had a good time trying to spin that one. Bet that's why I don't remember seeing it on television. It's almost as bad as us and the berries!" Katniss says, laughing.

"Almost, but not quite." Haymitch says behind us and I realize one thing:

District 12 as some sort of rebellion thing.

* * *

**Authors Note: As I said in the first Authors Note, Please review! it brightens my day when you do! This chapters code word is: Coniferous! Extra goodies go to the person who can tell me who/what/when/where/why/how (not all, just one) means! And I know forsure, so you cannot doubt me!**

**REVIEW!**

******FireBreadandSnares**


	8. Chapter 9: Ultra Mega Update Day!

**Hey everyone! I just posted a new chapter and if you're here then I assume you've read it. Please remember to review and also, I will be having and awesome day on Monday! It's called Ultra Mega Update Day, and it comes once a month! I will be updating a lot. so have fun reading all of my new chapters! This story will be the one that gets updated a lot, so check back here a lot on Monday! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**FireBreadandSnares! *who is writing chapters like crazy so Ultra Mega Update Day will not be a failure!***


	9. Chapter 10: The Chariots

**Author's Note: Just got a few short notes here: First of all, it's Ultra Mega Update Day today, to I will be posting as many chapters as I can throughout the day. So don't forget to check back often! Second, I need more reviews. Only getting one _will not cut it and I am seriously considering slowing down the updates if I don't get more._ Third, just a little shout out to any Pax Pals visiting. Forth, if you could please go to Wisteria22's profile and vote for MALAYA FINACA from DISTRICT 3 then that would make me very very happy. Fifth, I'd like to thank KellyTS and Cotix14 for putting my story on alert. :-). Also, thanks Cotix14 for reviewing every chapter. And finally, there is a poll asking you what you want next from me, and it's on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Oh yeah, and the reason this is up so late was because the internet server was down, so I couldn't access the site! It got fixed, so we're okay!**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

*2 days later*

My prep team has been talking for the past three hours. I have been sitting here for the past three hours. And I cannot escape. Instead I have been in weird formula baths, greenish facials, and quite possibly having every single hair on my body being plucked. Then before I know it, I'll be in a "cooling bath", which in fact, only makes my skin a fiery pink color. And then I have my hair cut. Have my nails become perfectly shaped. And so, so, so many other things that would never happen in a million years in District 12.

_District 12... I wonder how they're doing. My family's probably at the bakery, perhaps making a loaf of bread or frosting some cookies. My Mother, probably greeting at another customer, while my Father, giving some dough one last knead before sent to rise. My brothers are probably going and learning different things, and still being asked questions about me, being the brother of the "infamous" Peeta Mellark of the 74__th__ and 75__th__ annual Hunger Games. _It feels as if the thought of being back in District 12 comforts me and brings me out of this nightmare. Well with the exception of Katniss, everything might as well be a permanent nightmare. And I don't like nightmares.

* * *

When my prep team FINALLY leaves, I am ushered into a small room. Portia walks in, and I go up and give her a hug that seems like it will last forever. In a good way, of course, Portia lets go and gives me a warm smile that invigorates my soul. We sit down on a plush, velvet couch, then Portia presses a button and two Avoxes come out with some food. Upon further investigation, I see that what I have for lunch is some perfectly cooked pheasant with some colorful small jellies, some hearty vegetables with butter slathered on, creamy mashed potatoes with parsley, and for dessert, we dip some fruit into rich melted chocolate.

"I have a feeling that Katniss and I are going to be toned down from last year." I say between bites of the heavenly food.

"Just a tad. But not too much. We can't take any of the attention from the star crossed lovers of District 12, can we?" Portia asks, while we start dessert.

"Of course not!" I say, dipping a red cone shaped fruit dotted with seeds into the chocolate sauce. The cool texture of what Portia called a strawberry is crunchy and sweet, but also juicy. The chocolate pairs perfectly with it. We finish our dessert in silence while Portia gets me ready. First she does my hair. She added some sort of Capitol powder to make it look like ash. My entire face is covered with that stuff, too. It's almost as if… No, it can't… well, maybe…

Portia makes me close my eyes as she helps me into my suit. It feels light and airy, but also satiny and smooth. She flips on a switch, and I see myself. Near my feet there is a soft yellow-white glow, but as it progresses up my body, then it becomes more and more similar to coals burning. It has a fiery red color, and a soft orange that soon comes after, detailing so closely to the actual observation of coal burning. Finally, Portia puts on half a crown, which is identical to the one I won in last year's games. Except instead of gold, it has a heavy steel feel, and in the color black.

"Now this is very important. When you're in the chariot, then you have to make sure that you just look forward. No holding Katniss' hand. No expression. No turning and waving. Just look forward, tune everything else out, and ignore everything else. Katniss will be doing this too, so don't worry, you won't be alone." Portia says, turning off my outfit and touching up anything that she might have missed out on before.

"Katniss is probably going to be good at that…" I say, and we both share a laugh over what I had just said.

I make a quick decision to go over to the training center, and I upon arrival I see that there are almost all of the victors gathered here, tributes and mentors. Since Katniss and I haven't really met anyone, it's hard for us to socialize with anyone, because the past victors know each other so well, that it's hard for us to get to know them and catch up with everyone else. That's when I see Mags, the old lady from District 4 all alone. I walk over to her, and she greets me with a warm smile. I smile back and begin a conversation with her.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. I'm pretty sure you know that, though. You're Mags, right?" I ask.

"Yes. And I won the 10th annual Hunger Games." she replies, nodding her head as she goes.

"Wow. The 10th annual Hunger Games. That was 65 years ago. You would have been…" I ask, not forcing anything, but something that long ago definitely gets my attention.

"I was 15. And during that time, there were no Careers or anything. Everyone had an equal chance of winning. They were beginning to start up sponsoring, but it actually started to happen in the games after me. I guess I was lucky." Mags says with a hint of sadness in her voice. I can't help but feel bad for her. She had nothing like we do now, even though it was 65 years ago. She must have worked really hard in those games to survive. And now, they're doing it all again. She did sponsor, but I heard Katniss saying to Haymitch that it was because she wanted to save the younger victors, like the mad girl named Annie Cresta.

I can't bear this conversation without feeling bad, so I turn and look around for Katniss, something Effie would scold me about. Suddenly I see her with the half-naked Finnick Odair. I say a couple of goodbyes to Mags, then rush over to where Katniss is.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" I ask, pointing to him. Katniss gets real close to me and puts on a seductive face.

"He offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know all of my secrets." Katniss says in a poorly executed seductive tone.

"Ugh. Not really." I say, laughing.

"Really," she says, and I can tell she's not lying. "I'll tell you more when my skin stops crawling."

"Do you think that we'd end up like this if only one of us had won?" I question, glancing at the other Victors that Katniss and I were soon going to be thrown into an Arena with. "Just another part of the freak show?"

"Sure. Especially you." Katniss says, surprising me.

"Oh. And why especially me?" I say with a bright smile.

"Because you have a weakness for beautiful things and I don't. They'd lure you into their Capitol ways and you'd be lost entirely." Katniss says very confidently.

"Having an eye for beauty is not the same as a weakness," I point out. "Except possibly when it comes to you." The music starts playing and the District 1 tributes are out the door and smiling and waving. "Shall we?"

Katniss and I climb into the chariot and we turn our outfits on.

"Hold still," Katniss says, fixing our crowns. "Have you seen your suit turned on? We're going to be fabulous again."

"Absolutely. But Portia says we're to be very above it all. No waving or anything. Where are they, anyway?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ahead and switch ourselves on. We both look like burning coal, and every detail matches it perfectly. We're almost at the door when Katniss blurts out.

"Are we supposed to hold hands this year?

"I guess they left it up to us." We decided to not, because it wouldn't match. The Chariot lurches forward and cr0wd explodes with excitement and screams. There are many things thrown at us, but nor Katniss or I catch ether. We are emotionless. Unforgiving. Deadly. And the outfits match that perfectly. When we finally stop, President Snow stops and stands on the platform that has a microphone attached.

"Welcome, welcome, victors and tributes to the 3rd Quarter Quell. It is a pleasure to have you here in the Capitol. We hope you enjoy the Capitol, and prepare to survive in the games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. The chariots go around the City Circle one last time, and then we're guided into the Training Center. Once the doors behind us finally close, Katniss and I take a well-needed deep breath and step off the Chariot. Portia and Cinna greet us, and help us off the Chariot. Katniss starts walking over to the District 11 tributes where Haymitch is, so I decide to tag along. Katniss whispers something in Seeder's ear, the female tribute from 11, and when Seeder whispers back, Katniss has a look of relief on her face. But suddenly, Chaff puts his good arm around Katniss' shoulder, and plops a long, slightly disturbing kiss on her lips. Finally Katniss jerks back, disgusted.

The Capitol Attendants usher us towards the elevators to our suites, so I head over to them with Katniss. Haymitch will come sometime. When we get into the elevator, a small girl throws a branch headdress behind her and walks into the elevator with us. She hits the number 7 and I immediately know who it is. It's Johanna Mason.

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." Johanna says, and alarms go off in my head.

_Girl talk. One of the only things that Katniss Everdeen bad at._

"Yeah, he's been helping me design my own clothing line. You should see what he can do with velvet." Katniss says, which isn't a bad response.

"I have. On your tour. That strapless number you wore in District 2? The deep blue one with the diamonds? So gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and rip it off your back." Johanna says, while she fiddles with the little zipper on her back. When Katniss doesn't reply, Johanna unzips the costume, and takes everything off, except for the green ballet flats. She's completely naked, and moves onto me.

"So how's your painting been?" Johanna asks.

"Alright. I've been doing a lot of baking lately, though." I say, resisting the urge to go and look at her body.

"What'cha been making?"

"Oh, all sorts of stuff. I like trying out different cookies and pastries, though."

"That's cool- Oh that's my floor. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!" Johanna says, and she leaves the elevator, picking up her costume. The rest of the trip Katniss and I don't talk at all. The elevator arrives at our level, and I can't hold my thoughts.

"It's you Katniss. Can't you see?"

"What's me?" Katniss asks with a confused look on her face.

"Why they're all acting like this. Finnick with his sugar cubes and Chaff kissing you and that whole thing with Johanna stripping down." I try to sound serious but it really doesn't turn out like that. "They're playing with you because you're so… you know."

"No, I don't know." Katniss says and I know she's serious.

"It's like when you wouldn't look at me naked in the arena even though I was half dead. You're so… pure," I comment.

"I am not!" I can tell she's getting angry. "I've been practically ripping your clothes off every time there's been a camera for the last year!"

"Yeah, but… I mean for the Capitol, you're pure. For me, you're perfect. They're just teasing you." I reply, trying to calm her down.

"No, they're laughing at me and so are you!" Katniss says fighting back.

"No." I say, trying not to show my smile.

Effie and Haymitch come, so our conversation is over. But there is one thing I do know for sure.

Katniss Everdeen is very stubborn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Nobody mentioned the code word! New code word: Piano! Review and check back soon, because another will be up ASAP!**

**FireBreadandSnares**


	10. Chapter 10: The Prep for The Games

**AN: Very few things have made me continue writing this story. **_**Very**_** few things. I was just about to delete this story, right when I looked at the reviews. I won't get upset, I won't be angry. But please. I put my all into chapters, and only getting one review and from the same person almost each time breaks my heart. I want you to know that those very good reviews that I got brought me out of 'Story Suicide' mode and into 'Let's update this story!' mode. Enjoy. I hope you do. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or any part of it. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, although quotes from her book are used in this fanfiction. I make no profit off of this. **

* * *

_*__Continuation of the previous chapter__ *_

Haymitch and Effie just stand at us for a while, and I see that Haymitch is glaring at Katniss. It takes us a while to realize that Haymitch really isn't glaring at her, he's glaring into the dining room, which Katniss and I are standing in front of.

"Look's like they've got you a matched set this year!" Effie says in her usual chirpy tone. This causes both Katniss and I to whip around, and see two Avoxes, both with their heads down and their arms at their sides. There's a male and a female, both around their mid-to-late 20s. The female is the same as last year, which I find comforting. The male, however, looks familiar, but I can't seem to place a name or a place that I've seen him. I see that Katniss' eyes are full of shock and concern, and Haymitch suddenly grasps onto Katniss' arm, as if expecting her to do something. Instead she just stares at the Avoxes, as if they meant something to her. She twists out of Haymitch's grip, and heads over to her old room.

"Well that was certainly…" Effie stops, as she doesn't know how to continue in this case. I look for the switch on my suit, and turn it off. Portia and Cinna enter the room, and all being here, it's quite awkward. We're there for a while, all either looking down, around the room, or at each other.

I get the urge to go to my room and get away from all the madness for a while, so I break the silence and I inform all that are listening that I'm going to the room I had last year. I head over there, and immediately lie down on the bed, and rest my hands on my face. I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. A year ago, I thought that I was destined to death. That there was no hope for me, no use playing the games, just letting myself die in the hands of a bloodthirsty tribute. I was falling in love with the girl I tossed bread to so many years ago, only to find out that she thought it was an act. I was told that I had to "play along", but it is never the same anymore. I proposed to my "lover", and now we're getting "married". Katniss is "pregnant", even though we haven't explored each other like that yet. And I'm returning to the arena, where once again, I'll have to fight to the death. The thing is, will I be able to protect the girl on fire, even though we've been though so much?

* * *

Dinner was pretty uneventful. There was hardly any talking at all, just the hum from the lights and the clatter of the silverware. The only time something did happen was when Katniss 'accidently' dropped the peas on the floor. The male Avox that Katniss recognized was helping her pick them up, only to have Effie taunt her on claiming that it's not her job. We all make no attempts to start up a conversation anymore, as there is no way to put a positive spin on this. We're going back into the Hunger Games, and there's no way that both of us are coming out together.

* * *

Breakfast is much more eventful than the meal before. As usual, Haymitch, Effie, and I are already at the table long before than Katniss. Effie made us go through with the matching bracelet things, and Haymitch unhappily twists it around his wrist in discomfort. He grumbles slightly as reaches for the jam, obviously remembering last year and Katniss stabbing the mahogany. Katniss finally arrives, distraught looking. I tried knocking on her door a couple of door last night, but I got no response. According to the cameras, we're the happiest couple in Panem, but off, we hardly see each other.

"You're late." Haymitch snarls, and I remember the constant pounding that he did on her door. She took her time, though, and it seems to only rile Haymitch up even more.

"Sorry. I slept in after the mutilated-tongue nightmares kept me up half the night." She didn't come last night. She had a nightmare, a horrible one, but she never came to me. I never heard a knock at all from Katniss last night.

"All right, never mind. Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love." Haymitch says. I can't help but sigh as I hear this. It's a painful reminder of what she did last year, how she acted, while I had no idea. Every touch, every moment. A stab in the heart.

"Obviously." Katniss says. Yet another stab. Might as well keep them coming. I'd rather have them now versus later, right?

"And two, make some friends-" Haymitch says, only to be quickly cut off by Katniss.

"No, I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them, and I'd rather just operate with just the two of us." Katniss says, still standing.

"That's what I thought at first-" I begin, but as always, I'm cut off by Haymitch. "But it won't be enough. You're going to need more allies this time around."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?"

"Us. And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship, so why bother?"

"Because you can fight. You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. But only if you let the others know that you're willing to team up with them," says Haymitch.

"You mean you want us in the Career pack this year?" Katniss asks, still confused.

"That's been our strategy, hasn't it? To train like Careers?" Haymitch says. "And who makes up the Career pack is generally agreed upon before the Games begin. Peeta barely got in with them last year."

"So we're trying to get in with Finnick and Brutus - Is that what you're saying?" Katniss asks, trying desperately to understand.

"Not necessarily. Everyone's a victor. Make your own pack if you'd rather. Choose who you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick's not to be ignored," says Haymitch. "Find someone to team up with who might be of some use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children anymore. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what shape they appear to be in."

He isn't wrong at all. All of these people won the games, and have mentored others too. They're all going to have a trick up their sleeves, as Haymitch said, no matter what shape they appear to be in. Who can I trust, though? Katniss, obviously. Like Haymitch said many weeks ago, Katniss must make it out alive. Effie comes, and Katniss quickly stuffs a pastry into her mouth as we leave. I take her hand, and we look at each other as the door opens. Her steel grey eyes are soft, yet strong. She's different than the girl I met last year. She's more determined than ever, even though she'll be the one returning home. She's my one true best friend, whether she sees it or not. But what will happen in the next couple of days is something out of my hands. Who knows what the arena will be like? If I die too soon, will Katniss be able to carry on? I certainty hope so. I think this as we walk out of the elevator, returning to the training center.

This is where it's time to begin the end of my life.

* * *

**AN: I do realize that it's a bit shorter than normal. Hope you understand. ;D If you've read this story before, then you've probably realized that I changed the name and summary. I think it's better, don't you? I hope so. Anywho, I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review, please. If I don't get any, I'll go back into Story Suicide mode… And we don't want that, do we? I hope not. :D**

**Review!**

**FireBreadandSnares**


End file.
